


Bong!

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Their meeting was fated. It's unexpected, and it changed their lives.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	Bong!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sorry for the suck summary. I want to make you surprised with the story  
> \- this fic had been sitting in my draft since before recent cb. I stopped writing this at some time before i picked it up again. I'm glad I can finish this although the ending probably seemed rushed, because I' indeed rushing >.<  
> \- Please ignore if some things don't make sense hehe

Jibeom's eyes snapped open.

All he saw was pitch black, and in the darkness, his ears clearly caught little noises from outside the room. As his mind slowly processing what happened, he gasped, body froze in horror. He lived in 7th floor building, and no one knew the passcode except him. There's no way someone can sneak in.

But somebody or something was definitely inside his apartment.

Was it an animal? Lizard? Cockroach?

Jibeom's body shivered. He hated lizards and cockroaches.

He still could hear noises from outside the room, like crumpling plastic sound. The noise was continuous, and he started to panic again. Earlier in the evening, he put a bag of bread on the table. Would lizard and cockroach like to eat bread? 

Jibeom stayed still even when his pupils slowly started to get used of darkness.

"Please, please," He whispered in fear.

He didn't want to go out and found out who made the noise, but he couldn't just stay still. What if it's really burglar? Or mouse? With shaking limbs, he got up and took the only thing in the room he could use as weapon: his badminton racket.

Jibeom chanted prayers while tiptoeing the door. Slowly, he turned opened the door and walked to the kitchen. The noise was getting even louder. He tightened his hold on the racket.

The kitchen was only a few steps away from his room, but it felt like forever until he reached the dining table. His eyes instantly went to the plastic bag on top of it. There's nobody, no wind, but something's definitely moving inside the plastic bag. 

Jibeom was scared for his life. What kind of animal was on his dining table, rummaging over the breads he bought for breakfast, and probably ate it? Was the racket enough to fight against the animal? What if it's too fast? What if the animal ran to his room? 

Should he call security guard?

Although he had doubts, his feet still took him closer to the intruder. He lifted his racket high above his head, ready to strike whatever it was.

Upon closer inspection, he could see something moving inside the plastic back. It's probably as big as a mouse but… 

Did he see pink color?

What animal is pink color?

He immediately remembered the pink colored bird he saw when he went out to buy bread. He saw it in a flying near the entrance of the apartment building. Too bad the bird flew so fast and he couldn't see it clearly. _Is it that bird?_

Jibeom lowered the racket in astonishment. Did the bird invade his house? However, a few second later, the thing moved.

Jibeom's eyes were going to pop out from the sockets. His jaw dropped as the thing flew up from the plastic bag.

He must be dreaming. 

It's not real. It's impossible.

Just as he was in the state of shock, the little thing suddenly looked to his direction. The bread fell from its little hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

*****

Jibeom pinched his reddened arm again. He probably had pinched at it around 20 times and every time he did, it hurt. It meant he's not dreaming. If he's not dreaming, was he hallucinating?

The thing.. no.. no no.. That was definitely not a bird. What creature was that?

Jibeom squinted his eyes while looking at the tiny creature. Physically, the creature was just like a normal pretty boy. The creature had dark brown hair, a pair of big eyes, high nose bridge and a plump, pink lips. The pink oversized sweaters covered the creature's hand hands and a pair of white shorts fell right above his knees. His sneakers shoes was exactly like the one he had wanted to buy, a new Adidas release. That's really, really strange.

The creature looked like an ordinary person. It's just that he's probably just as tall as his palm and there's a pair of translucent wings on his back.

Jibeom wanted to rip his hair in frustration at the situation he's in. Thankfully, the creature didn't act or look beastly. After they screamed at each other, Jibeom raised his racket again in instinct, and the creature leapt behind the plastic bag, shaking like a withered leaf. The gesture screamed no harm and Jibeom felt guilty for scaring the poor little creature.

After a few minutes of freaking out, they sat on each end of the couch a few minutes later. The creature was playing with the hem of his sleeves, refusing to look at him, while the little wings fluttered from time to time.

"What- Who are you?"

The creature peeked behind his fringe, posing a guilty expression.

"I.. don't know. B-but… You can see me?"

It's the first time he heard the creature spoke, and his unique husky voice caught Jibeom's attention. However, the answer bothered him.

"What do you mean, of course I can see you and how come you don't know. Do you have amnesia or something?"

The creature knitted his eyebrows hard, seemingly in distressed too. "I don't know."

"Then what are you?" Jibeom found himself getting impatient. "Are you a fairy?"

The creature looked up confusedly. "Fairy?"

Jibeom swallowed. "Yeah.. You're tiny… you have wings.. You're like Tinkerbell."

The creature's eyes immediately widened. His lips stretched into a wide grin. "I know Tinkerbell and Peter Pan!"

Jibeom bit his inner cheek so he won't smile. This tiny guy was cute, but he still needed to be cautious.

"So you're… one kind with Tinkerbell?"

The elated expression fell on the tiny guy's face. "I don't know. But fairies are not real right? I know fairies are not real. Peter Pan is just a tale. But.. But I have wings! I'm small! I'm like a fairy! What if fairies are real and I'm really a fairy!"

Jibeom dumbfoubdedly stared at the creature who's fussing with his own thought. The tiny thing unconsciously flew, floating in the air, just a few inches above the couch. He cleared his throat, and it instantly caught the creature's attention.

"So.. Okay, you're a fairy.. do you have friends or a pack or something? You know… Other fairies?"

The fairy descended and sat on the couch again. Once again, his expression changed into a distraught one. "I don't know," He answered while playing with his fingers. "I can't remember anything. I just.. Yesterday, I just suddenly found myself woke up in the park, I don't remember anything, who am I, why I was there, I don't remember anyone."

Jibeom rubbed his temple. It's a problem that this fairy didn't remember anything. But… What on earth had happened? Is the guy really a fairy? And… Fairies can suffer amnesia too? 

"Ok so why are you here? How did you come in?"

The fairy blushed and started to toy with his fingers. "I had been roaming around of nowhere, and I'm hungry.. I saw you bought bread, it looks delicious so I followed you home."

Jibeom's eyes widened. "So you've been here since I went back home?"

The fairy pouted and nodded. "I waiting for a long time inside the bag, but I didn't dare to move until you went to sleep."

"You stole and eat my bread," Jibeom deadpanned. The fairy might be cute and in an unfortunate situation, but it still kind of pissed him off too that he had to wake up in this ungodly hour and facing this kind of inconvenience.

"I just took a little piece," The fairy shrieked, and Jibeom noticed bread crumbs on the fairy's mouth. "I'm small, I only eat a bit."

"Oh yeah," Jibeom dryly said. He wanted to say that eating half of the big piece of bread definitely wasn't considered 'a bit', but he decided to let it go. There's a more urgent matter he needed to think, and he didn't like the possibilities of the outcome.

"Forget about the bread. You can have it," He paused a bit when the tiny creature's eyes sparkled. "Listen, I'm tired and sleepy-"

"Of course!" The fairy chirped. "I'm really sorry for waking you up. Have a good rest!"

The fairy gave him a huge grin but still sitting comfortable on the couch. Jibeom raised an eyebrows.

"I'll send you out before I go back to sleep," He stood up.

The smile faded from the fairy's face. "B-but… I don't know where to go…"

_There he goes._

"I'm sorry for that. But.. See," Jibeom put his weight on one of his leg. "If you're a real person, I'll help you to the police station so they can help to find your family, but you see it's impossible. You really should go."

"Please no!" The fairy flew closer, and despite the small size, Jibeom had to step back in shock. His back hit the wall and he put his body glued to the wall as the fairy clutched his front shirt. "Please don't send me away!"

"G-Go away," He frantically shoed the fairy away in panic, and in process, his fingers hit the little fairy. It wasn't a hard hit, he thought, but the fairy flew 1 meter backwards and fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Hey.." Jibeom asked uncertainly. He started to get nervous when the little fairy whimpering on the floor. He walked closer to inspect the creature, and the little guy's face was scrunched in pain. Jibeom cursed himself.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like this. Hey.." He nudged the fairy's side gently with his index finger. "Did you hit you head?"

Jibeom didn't really had an idea what to do. So he just followed what his head told him. As gently as possible, he scooped the fairy with his hand and brought him closer to inspect any damage. The fairy who weighted even lighter than his phone, lay limp on his palm, letting the human rubbing his head to find any bump. 

There was none.

"It hurts," The fairy whimpered, and Jibeom sighed. 

So much for a peaceful sleep.

*****

"So.." Jibeom started, watching the fairy deliciously munching the remaining bread like he hadn't eaten for days. "What's your plan?"

The fairy wasn't hurt anymore. Jibeom suspected he's only pretended to be hurt so he can stay. But the fairy can't stay with him forever. Although the fairy was small, Jibeom was uncomfortable sharing his apartment with him. He let it go for that night, but now that the sun had risen, the fairy had woken up (while he's unable to fall asleep, so unfair), he was determined to find a solution of the problem.

"Can I stay with you for the meantime?" The fairy asked, his cheeks were full with bread. "I won't disturb you, I promise. I need a place to stay while I'm trying to regain my memory."

Jibeom scrunched his nose. He didn't like the idea. "Until when? What if it takes a month to gain your memory? What if it'll take a year? 2 years? What if you never get your memory back?"

"Why are you so pessimistic?" The fairy pouted. "I'll try hard to get my memory back. Why are you so appalled with having me here? You're living alone right?"

"How do you know?" Jibeom sharply asked.

The fairy giggled. "There's no one here aside you since yesterday. And I only see 1 bed."

Jibeom's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and the fairy laughed awkwardly while rubbing his head. "I took a brief house tour while you're taking shower. I didn't touch anything I assure you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Jibeom waved him off dismissively. "I live alone, but I like to have my house for myself."

"Nothing will change," The fairy tried to convince him. "I'm very small, you see. Wait, you can barely see me. I can be quiet if you want to, and I can sleep on the couch, I will give you personal space as much as you want, you'll even forget I'm here!"

"But surely I have to spend more on food, because although you're small, your appetite is not."

The fairy blushed and put his bread down. From where he's sitting on the dining table, the fairy slowly flew nearer. With the pitiful expression and hands clasped in front, lips forming a pout, the fairy pleaded. "Please, mister. Let me stay with you. Just.. I will get out of your way when you're at home. I just need a place to sleep.. and get a bit of food."

Jibeom was weak for cute things, he always had, and this fairy was cute. His huge eyes were staring at him hopefully, and his wings fluttered.

"Are you sure you can trust me?" Jibeom voiced out his curiosity. "I can put you in cage and go to police so they can experiment on you, I can get money from that-"

He stopped when the fairy shook his head strongly. "You can't," The fairy said with confidence. "You can't do that."

Jibeom frowned. He leaned forward, challenging the fairy. "And why is that?"

The fairy's wings fluttered again, making the fairy hovered on the table, and Jibeom found himself face to face with the little guy. 

"I've been roaming around for one whole day, and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can see me."

*****

Jibeom chewed his rice silently while observing the fairy who's also eating rice and shredded sweet and sour pork. As usual, the fairy ate deliciously although he's in a difficult situation. Because of his size, the fairy had to eat with toothpick as chopsticks.

It's weird. He didn't know what's wrong with him, why he's the one person who can see the fairy. He didn't believe the little guy at first, but the food delivery guy who came to deliver their lunch didn't bat an eye when the fairy flew in front of him. It was real, the fairy didn't lie. He wasn't sure whether he's blessed of cursed.

"Can I have more pork?"

Jibeom gaped in surprise at the sudden intrusion and then clicked his tongue as he saw the pork's gone from the fairy's plate. He took a small piece of meat and put it on the plate.

"That's the last piece for you, fairy."

The fairy pouted but didn't complain. That made Jibeom scoffed.

"Does all fairies have huge appetite? You eat so much, but you're so skinny. You only have fat on your cheeks."

The fairy was chewing his food so he couldn't answer, however, he glared at the human.

"See your cheeks, fairy, it's like overstuffed mandu," Jibeom pointed his chopsticks to the fairy and chuckled.

"Stop talking and stop calling me fairy."

"But you don't have a name."

The fairy was stunned for a moment before he huffed. "That's true."

"Then I'll call you Bong," Jibeom suddenly said, having a sudden inspiration from the canned grape juice that the fairy used to lean on. "Like that," He pointed at the juice.

"Oh.." The fairy knitted his brows like he's thinking. "The name's a bit strange, but the grape juice is nice so I think it's okay."

Jibeom laughed in disbelieve when the fairy grinned at him. This creature was really something.

"So, I'm Bong," The fairy walked closer and sat cross-legged beside his plate. "Then what's your name?"

"I'm Jibeom," He answered shortly.

Bong smiled. "That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"I'm 30. You? Ah, sorry, I forgot that you forgot."

Bong didn't seem bothered with it. Instead, he commented, "Really? I thought you're 35 or something."

Jibeom clicked his tongue, suddenly annoyed. "Why are you here? If you're finished eating then leave. You said you want to look around to regain your memory."

"So unfriendly," Bong said while shaking his head, which made Jibeom even more annoyed.

"Hey, you're lucky I allow you to stay."

"By the way, Jibeomie," Jibeom made a face at the endearment for his name. "I feel gross, I haven't taken shower and brushed teeth from yesterday. And I need to change clothes too."

Bong sniffed the area around his armpit and scrunched his nose. Jibeom snorted. "Gross. I think bath is easy, the problem is I don't have toothbrush and clothes for you."

Bong's shoulders slumped. "Then what should I do now?"

*****

Jibeom thought Bong must have casted a magic on him as he opened a newly delivered package an hour later. Bong was flying excitedly around his head. Never once in his life Jibeom thought he'll buy this kind of stuffs. Luckily he knew these things exist since he accidentally saw someone selling this kind of things when he was browsing. He had spent a good amount of money for this, added with extra charge for express delivery.

Miniature toothbrush, plates, cups, cutleries, and even doll outfits. Bong chose several outfits for himself. Jibeom just hoped the size would fit Bong or else his money would be gone in a waste.

"Aww! So cute!!" Bong dived to the box and took a beige colored shirt. "The material is soft too!"

Jibeom ignored the fairy who rubbed his cheek on the shirt and continued unboxing the package. He felt funny because it felt like he's a kid playing doll house.

"Jibeomie! I want to take a bath now!" Bong demanded while pulling his shirt.

"Calm down," He replied calmly. "I need to clean up first."

"Hurry!"

Jibeom rolled his eyes but he obeyed to save himself from Bong's whining. He took a cup from the cupboard and headed to bathroom. Bong was tailing him while chattering excitedly.

"I can't wait to soak in warm water! I want warm, Jibeomie. I don't like cold."

"What's the scent of your body wash?"

"Ah! Towel! Do you have towel for me?"

Jibeon tried to block the noise and concentrating filling the cup with warm water, and put a few drop of soap. The fairy was surely demanding and talkative. When it's half full, he put the cup on the counter beside the basin. 

"Okay, get in."

Bong squealed and started to undress. Jibeom watched in surprise how Bong's fairy suddenly shrinked and disappear before he took off his shirt

"Y-Your wings.."

Jibeom had just realized that all this time Bong's wings had pierced through his pink shirt.

Bong grinned. He pulled his pants down, and magically, the wings appeared, making him fly up before slowly sinking down on the cup of warm water.

"Ahh, Jibeomie, the temperature is just right," Bong sighed and leaned his back on the cup. Jibeom stared dumbfoundedly as the wings disappeared again. Noticing the human's stare, Bong giggled. "Ah, about my wings I don't know too, but apparently I can make my wings appear and disappear anytime I want."

Jibeom swallowed, fascinated. "That.. must be nice."

"Very handy," Bong giggled. "Can you wash my hair?"

The awe expression on Jibeom's face morphed into a sour one. "Why don't you do it by yourself?" He took his shampoo bottle and offered it to the fairy, who pouted but put his palms up. Jibeom carefully pumped so a small drop of shampoo dropped on Bong's palm.

Jibeom arranged Bong's stuffs near the sink and washed Bong's stained shirt while the fairy was happily washing up, humming a foreign melody. "You sure look cheerful," He commented dryly. "I mean, if I can't remember anything, I would forget beauty bath and try to find out who I am as soon as possible."

Bong was oblivious to his snide remark, his smile was almost permanent on his face. "I'll do that after I take a bath. If your body is clean, you can think more clearly."

Jibeom scoffed at Bong's positivity. "Seriously, why do I bother," He muttered under his breath.

"By the way Jibeomie.. Do you have work? It's almost afternoon and you haven't done anything aside from eating and playing with your phone," Bong leaned his head on his arms while leaning on the edge of the cup.

"Of course I have," Jibeom grumbled. "And I'm not playing with my phone, I was just checking emails."

Bong nodded as if he understood. "But what's your job? Why don't you go to office?"

"I work at home. I'm a freelance writer, and I write books."

"Really?" Jibeom almost flushed when Bong looked at him with admiration like he's a superhero. "What kind of books?"

"I write children books-"

"Pftt… HAHAHAHAHHAHA"

Jibeom gaped at Bong who laughed his heart out until the fairy toppled to the side. He was stunned for a while before he wet his hands with water and splashed it to the fairy.

"What are you laughing at?"

Bong choked on the water but he still laughed. "A grumpy person like you writes children books?" He wheezed. "You must have written sad ending stories. Does anyone want to read them?"

Annoyed, Jibeom took a glass he usually used to brush teeth, filled it with cold tap water and pour it on Bong's head.

"Ah! So cold!" Bong yelped and flew away while hugging himself, his body shivered from cold.

Jibeom laughed cynically. "I give you a place to stay, I buy these things for you. Your clothes are even more expensive than mine considering they only used a little piece of fabrics. And yet… You dare to laugh at me? I can kick you out anytime anywhere you know. You must be thankful."

He then threw a little towel to Bong who caught it in instinct. Before he left the bathroom, he turned around to the fairy. "And just to let you know, I'm a quite famous author."

*****

Jibeom wasn't boasted when he said he's a successful writer. Some of his books were best sellers, he had fans who sent him emails, and one of his books was really made into movie. What he hadn't told Bong was, he hadn't been very productive in the last 2 years.

He had liked writing ever since high school. He studied journalism and worked as journalist in a newspaper company. Writing stories was only something he did when he's bored. His career as an author started when he watched a shitty children movie with his best friend's daughter, Youngmi. The plot was good at the beginning, but he couldn't stand watching to the end since the story had became so weird that even 4 years old Youngmi refused to watch anymore. His imagination soared high after watching that and he felt the urge to make his own story.

It turned out great, even he himself was proud of it. Long story short, he printed the story and gave it to Youngmi. Youngmi's father thought the story was good and gave a copy to another friend who worked in a publishing company. The book was published and became a hit, and that's the start of his author career.

Jibeom was really satisfied. He got to do things he liked, and the loyalty he got was amazing. He published books, writing things his imagination led him to, and all was good until that accident happened..

"Jibeomie.. I'm sorry.."

He glanced at the fairy, who floated in the air. His hair was still wet and messy but he's already worn the new clothes. It perfectly suit his body.

It's actually quite funny because he wasn't really angry, he's just annoyed, and his expression probably wasn't good as he's thinking about Youngmi. But Bong looked like he had just killed a puppy. The sight made his annoyance instantly gone. He suppressed a smile.

"Thanks god the clothes suits you."

Bong looked surprised. The fairy stared down at his clothes, his fingers ran along the fabric. "Yes… It's really pretty," Bong slowly landed on the couch beside him. "Jibeomie, I'm sorry I laughed at you. I didn't mean to make fun of you."

"That's fine. I'm not angry," He nudged Bong's side with his index finger.

Bong's eyes flickered with full of hope. "Really?"

Jibeom nodded and Bong's eyes instantly lit up. "Thank you, Jibeomie," The fairy leapt to hug him. Bong spread his arms and pressed his body on Jibeom's shoulders. Jibeom was surprised but he chuckled. That was kinda sweet.

"Silly," He muttered.

Bong grinned when he pulled away. "Then I'll head out now. Can you please open the door for me?"

As Jibeom sent the fairy away, he suddenly thought his apartment was way too quiet.

*****

Jibeom had a best friend. Younghoon and him was friends from elementary school. They grew up together, attending the same school, and they shared dorm room during college. There's no better friend than him.

Younghoon was there for him in his roughest part in his life, during his parents' divorce, during his family's economic problem, and during the times he almost fell into depression. His family wasn't really ideal. Living with a drunkard father and a mother who's always angry made him grow up in fear and tears. For him, Younghoon was like his life line.

As much as Younghoon was there for him, he tried his best to be there for Younghoon too. His friend had a perfect life until he knocked up his girlfriend during college. His family was angry and the situation was pretty chaotic back then. Younghoon's parents kicked him out from home and he let Younghoon stayed with him until the situation was better and Younghoon's parents finally accepted him back. He supported his friend with his decision to marry his girlfriend. Mina was a lovely girl, and he knew she would be a perfect wife for Younghoon.

He really thought God sent Younghoon to him as an expense of his terrible parents. The baby girl whom he accompanied watching cartoon which led him to have successful career as an author was also Younghoon's daughter, Youngmi. It was thanks to Younghoon too he could be where he is now. 

He loved Youngmi like she's his own daughter, and she was the source of inspiration to write. She was literally sunshine, a pretty girl with pretty heart. The girl had a pair of big eyes from her mother and very sweet personality. She loved him and he loved her even more. Every story was dedicated to her, and when she's immersed or laughed when he read her the stories, he felt accomplished, far more than when he received a huge amount of money for the sales of his books.

Youngmi was only 7 when she's gone. Younghoon and his wife along with Youngmi, died when a drunk driver hit their car in full speed. Younghoon's car flipped to the side and hit another car. The drunk driver, Younghoon and his family, and a middle aged man in the other car, all didn't survive. Younghoon and his wife died in the spot while Youngmi died after 2 weeks being treated in ICU.

Youngmi, alongside with his inspiration, suddenly was gone.

It's been 2 years since he released a book. There were a lot of drafts on his laptop, but none of them was near completion.  
The only story he got to finish was rejected because it was too dark. Children stories should have a happy ending, and he couldn't bring himself to write it. Every time he wrote, he'll remember Youngmi and how her bright future was taken cruelly from her.

Jibeom stared blankly at his laptop screen. The cursor was blinking steadily waiting for him to type, but his fingers froze on the keyboard. It was frustrating. It's like something's blocking his brain, making him unable to think, preventing him to imagine something. He'd been sitting there for hours without significant result.

As Jibeom was glaring at the screen, suddenly the doorbell rang. He jumped, nearly cursed in surprise. Raking his brain, he didn't remember expecting something or someone. Still, he combed his hair with his hand, trying to making himself decent in front of whoever was on his door.

"Hi!"

Once he opened the door, he was greeted with Bong's cheery voice. The fairy flew past him without waiting from the human to let him in. It took Jibeom exactly 3 seconds to stop gaping and closed the door behind him.

He found Bong gulping water like he hadn't drunk for days, and then lay his body on the couch while closing his eyes. His feet moved to left and right like a car wiper. "It's so hot outside," Bong whined. "I'm so tired and sweaty."

Jibeom looked at the clock. Bong had been gone for like 5 hours. He crossed his arms. "So how is it? Did you find or remember something?"

Bong changed position to lean on his side while facing him The fairy sighed in process. "No, I don't remember anything, and I don't find anything aside from cute places selling food. There are people selling food everywhere. Ah, I'm hungry, Jibeomie," Bong suddenly whined. Jibeom rolled his eyes. Of course Bong would be hungry after roaming outside for hours. Jibeom huffed, since he had writer block, maybe nothing's wrong with entertaining Bong at the meantime.

"I'll cook something. Prepare your bowl," He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"You're going to cook, Jibeomie?" Bong was still energetic despite saying he's starving. The fairy flew excitedly to the kitchen, took his small bowl and utensils and sat obediently on the dining table, waiting.

Jibeom couldn't help but smile. Bong was rather sweet when he's obedient like this.

"Don't get your hope high," He told Bong. "Dinner is only instant noodle."

*****

Days passed like that. Bong would wake him up every morning, flying around his head and pulled his blanket away, demanding breakfast. Sometimes, he woke up earlier than the fairy, and he took revenge by shaking Bong's bed until the fairy fell from his small bed.

The routine then followed with him preparing breakfast, which usually bread the bought the previous night, or scrambled eggs with sausage, or just oatmeal. Bong was rather picky with food. The fairy didn't eat seafood and spicy food. Combined with Jibeom’s lack of cooking skill, except when they ordered food, the variety of food they both could enjoy together was limited.

After breakfast, Jibeom either cleaned up or do groceries, then work. Working these days meant writing articles or staring at blank page of his laptop. It's been like that since two years ago. There were files of unfinished stories in his folders, none was good enough to be continued. He was just so uninspired. It usually ended with him browsing random things in internet or watch TV or stroll around the neighborhood.

It was a sunny afternoon when the author took a walk to supermarket. He had a writer block as usual, and decided to take a longer route and went to a supermarket far from home. He needed a small walk after squeezing his brain out to write.

"Jibeomie!!" He flinched at the sudden voice calling his name and immediately looked around to find the source of the voice.

Hoewever, he couldn't see anything, and nobody around him seemed to hear anything. Everyone around him kept doing whatever they're doing like there's no loud voice appeared from nowhere. Frowning in confusion, he really thought his ears must have heard wrong when suddenly Bong popped in front of him. 

"Jibeomie!"

"Ackh!!!" Jibeom shrieked in surprise, tripped on his own foot and ended landing on the ground.

A middle age man near him offered his hand while Bong was cackling mid air. "Are you okay?"

Jibeom could feel his face burnt in embarrassment. People were looking. He must have looked stupid. Trying to keep calm, he took the man's hand and bowed 90 degrees. "I'm okay. Thank you, sir."

The man hummed and walked away. Bong was still laughing and Jibeom swore. If only there were not people around, he would have squished Bong up. He speed walking to a more deserted area, and expectedly, Bong followed him.

"What are you doing here?" He folded his arms across his chest, shooting dagger the fairy with his eyes. Bong still had audacity to giggle.

"I was just roaming around and I saw you Jibeomie. It must be fate," Bong twirled in the air. "What are you doing outside?"

Jibeom sighed. Bong looked happy and he didn't have gut to scold the fairy. "I'm buying groceries."

"Oh. Can I come with you?" Bong asked enthusiastically.

"No," Jibeom answered straightforwardly. He could already imagine the scene of Bong flying around here and there in supermarket and give him headache. 

"Why?" Bong whined. 

"First, you'll be overexcited and it will make me dizzy. Second, you can't even help me carry the stuffs. Third, are you supposed to find your missing memory?"

"Maybe I can find my missing memory in the supermarket!" The fairy reasoned out.

"You're really something you know," Jibeom deadpanned.

"Can I? Please Jibeomie," Bong gave him a puppy look that was hard to reject. Jibeom sighed in defeat.

"Just this once."

The fairy shouted a 'yes' in utter joy and dove to his chest, pressing his cheeks on his chest.

Jibeom sighed and looked down. All he could see was Bong's hair and his wings. The fairy was spreading his arms wide as if hugging him. His lips twitched, itching to smile. Maybe it's a fairy thing. You just couldn't get mad at them.

*****

As expected, Bong flew from one isle to another, shouting excitedly. The fairy almost forgot that he wasn't supposed to touch anything and flew with a big bag of chips. Thankfully only a toddler saw the flying chips. The toddler cry and Jibeom snatched the chips from Bong right before the mother looked at his direction.

"Stay here!" Jibeom whispered hotly while grabbing Bong's shirt with his fingers and put the fairy on the cart.

Bong pouted but fortunately obeyed. However, it didn't mean his mouth was quiet. The fairy was chirping non stop, telling him to buy this and that, and Jibeom really thought he got a headache.

"Can you just please be quiet?" He snarled at the fairy. "I'm trying to remember what to buy."

Bong clamped his mouth with his hand, his big eyes were staring at him with half fear half expecting. Jibeom scoffed. "Good boy."

"We ran out if milk, Jibeomie," Bong said quietly when they passed dairy section. "And can you buy samgyupsal too? And seaweed flakes?"

Bong, he found out a few days ago, had something about bread, samgyupsal and seaweed flakes. He didn't say anything at all, but he went to meat section and bought a few packets of pork belly and 2 packets of seaweed. He chuckled when Bong flew from his spot and sat near the items as if guarding them.

"Relax, no one's stealing it. We'll have that for dinner."

Bong still touched the pork belly through the plastic wrap carefully like it's a very precious thing. "Can we have it for lunch? I baaaaddly want to eat it soon."

"Don't think so. It's almost lunchtime and I'm hungry. Let's just buy order something for lunch."

"Pizza?" Bong's eyes sparkled again. Briefly, Jibeom remember Youngmi. The little girl loved pizza too.

"Okay," He absentmindedly agreed.

Suddenly he missed Youngmi so much.

*****

There was no quiet time since Bong came to his life. Aside from when they fairy went out, he would always hear the fairy's voice. The fairy was very chatty, and while at first it annoyed him, now he's gotten used to it. In fact, sometimes he felt his apartment was too quiet when Bong was out.

And if he had to be honest to himself, he loved to have Bong around.

He enjoyed eating with Bong, he enjoyed watching music shows with Bong because the fairy loved pop songs. Bong would sang and danced along, and it was entertaining more than the real singers themselves. He also enjoyed listening to Bong's stories. The fairy would tell him about places he went, people he saw, and interesting things he found while wandering around.

Bong's stories made him overflowed with ideas. Jibeom started to write a new project. He wrote a story about a friendship between a boy and a fairy, which was inspired by his and Bong's stories. He poured out the ideas he got from Bong's stories, and he could write up to 10 pages every day. His editor loved his first draft and even suggested he made a series of short stories about the boy and the fairy.

It's been so long since he felt that accomplished.

As a grateful gift, he ordered online some new outfits for Bong, along with a small cupboard to store all the clothes. He also prepared samgyupsal party for dinner. The clothes were washed and dried while Bong was away. While waiting for it to dry, he prepared some sauce and wash vegetables to eat with samgyupsal. He was already excited imagining Bong's expression when he saw his presents.

It was around 5 when he heard Bong rang the bell. He had given Bong his passcode but apparently Bong was too small and wasn't strong enough to pull the door open. He opened the door and welcomed by Bong's signature voice shouting 'Jibeomie!'

"Still energetic huh," He chuckled. Bong waltzed inside, and like usual, he took a big gulp of water before crashing on the couch. Luckily he had saved the meat in the fridge.

Bong looked cheerful like usual. His cheeks were flushed, but still energized. "Jibeomie, you won't believe what I saw today!" The fairy started retelling his journey, from finding a lollipop, to a huge dog who could see him, to a couple fighting in the middle of the road. Bong was like a curious little child and Jibeom found it adorable.

"You're sweaty, how about a warm bath before dinner? You can tell me stories while taking shower."

"'Kay" Bong nodded obediently and flew to the bathroom. Jibeom followed after him. It's been like a routine. Bong would prepared his towel and clothes to change while waiting for him to fill the cup with warm water. 

The shower went like usual, Bong would tell him stories while he listened. However, this time when Bong finished, he told the fairy to not wear his clothes first. Bong was curious and full of questions, however, he just shushed the fairy and helped him wrap his body with towel. 

"Come here," Jibeom put his palm up on the table and Bong confusedly stepped on it.

"What is it, Jibeomie?" Bong giggled. "You're kinda weird. You're weirdly good today."

"I got something good today," He grinned while taking Bong to the room where his new cupboard was. "Thanks to you."

Bong scrunched his brows. "Me? Did I do something?"

"Indirectly, yes. He we go," He put Bong in front of the cupboard, holding his laughter when he saw the fairy gaped. "Open it."

"W-What is this?" Bong asked, but he opened anyway. The fairy gasped dramatically. His eyes were wide like saucers when he turned to face the human. "What is this?"

The cupboard was full of neatly folded clothes. Bong just had 4 sets of clothes: the fairy's own clothes, two other clothes, and one set of pajama. Jibeom thought it was so little so he bought 10 more outfits. 

Jibeom grinned. "Surprise! Hope it fits you."

Bong's face lit up like a lamp. His lips curled up and the fairy grinned widely as he rummaged the clothes. "Jibeomie, they're so many of them! So pretty! Look at this, so soft! I like the color!" Bong babbled excitedly. Jibeom watched the fairy looked at the clothes one by one, and tried them on. The outfits cost him a lot, but he didn't regret it. Bong's excited face made him somehow happy too.

"You like it?" He asked when Bong finally dressed himself. The fairy chose a black shorts and a blue shirt with little bichon dog pattern on it.

"Do I like it? I love it!" Bong gushed excitedly. "But why? Why did you buy so much? What did I do?" 

"Let's just say you gave me some ideas to write," Jibeom patted Bong's head. He cut the fairy's hair a few days ago, it's a bit messy and Bong complained about it. But he he had ti admit it made Bong look cuter.

"Really?" Bong flew so they're on the same eye level. The fairy looked genuinely happy for him.

"Yeah."

"What is it about?"

"Secret," He said, but before Bong could whine, he added, "I'll let you read first once it's done."

Bong giggled. "Okay," The fairy looked down on his shirt, patting like it's a precious thing. Smile was still etched on his lips. "I like this a lot Jibeommie, thank you so so so muchhh."

Just like Bong usually did when he's thankful or excited, the fairy nuzzled on his neck, and rubbed his cheek on it. Jibeom laughed and gently peeled Bong away. Bong's hair was ticklish against his skin.

"Are you happy?" He asked the fairy who nodded his head enthusiastically. 

"Yes! I'm soo happy! I don't think I'll want anything else!"

Jibeom smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll eat all the samgyupsal for dinner."

Bong's loud 'no' almost broke his eardrums.

*****

"Look at these pretty flowers!" 

Jibeom chuckled watching the fairy flew around the flowers, sometimes even somersaulting.

It was a nice day and Jibeom decided to take Bong for a picnic. He had snacks and a book in his bag although he wasn't sure he could read in peace while Bong was around. Bong had his army printed shirt and khaki pants, making him blended well with the scenery.

"Let's find a place first and eat. Then you can play whatever you like," He told the fairy.

Jibeom spread a mat in a shaded area where not many people around and took out their burgers and fries. He also had sweet pies with fruits from nearby bakery. Bong took a piece of strawberry before he could sit down.

He couldn't talk much because people would think he's crazy, talking by himself. But Bong didn great job in talking department. The fairy babbled a lot like usual, even when they're eating. He was enjoying eating and listening Bong's stories when someone called him.

"Oh, hyung.."

He stood up, greeting Daeyeol who walked approaching him. Bong stopped talking and peered curiously at the newcomer. Daeyeol was the head nurse in ICU where Youngmi was treated after the accident. The nurse was the one who consoled him a lot during that hard time. They still contacted each other sometimes, but it's been quite a long time since they did.

Daeyeol scanned him and his mat making Jibeom fidgeted. 

"You're with someone?" The man asked good naturedly.

Jibeom rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, no.. I'm alone," He gestured at his closed book. "I just think, since the weather is nice, I'll read book here and maybe I can get inspiration."

Daeyeol smiled. "I think you'll get lots of inspiration. The weather is really nice."

"Of course you'll get inspiration, you're with me," Bong piped up and Jibeom gave a warning glare to him. The fairy just giggled.

They talked about their jobs for a while, and Daeyeol was about to go when the nurse suddenly said, "Next month, it'll be the 3 years anniversary."

Jibeom blinked, but immediately understood what Daeyeol meant. Next month, on 5th, it'll be 3 years since Youngmi passed away. "You remember, hyung?"

Daeyeol's face turned solemn. "My mother's death anniversary is a day before Youngmi."

"Ah, I'm sorry, hyung," The author said, but Daeyeol only smiled.

"It's been so long, life goes on."

Jibeom nodded. 

"Hey, do you want to go together?"

"Eh?"

"To columbarium."

"Hyung too? You want to go there?"

"I want to visit her, and I want pay respect to my mother too," Daeyeol told him. "I'll have to assist surgery on 4th, so I'm planning to go on 5th."

Jibeom smiled, touched at the nurse's sincerity. "Of course, hyung. Let's go together."

*****

He felt the need to tell Bong about Younghoon and his family after Daeyeol's gone. The fairy stole glances at him as if he wanted to ask who's Youngmi but he didn't say anything. Jibeom knew Bong was curious but maybe the fairy was hesitant to ask. So he started to tell Bong about Younghoon, about how much his friend meant to him, how Youngmi was the sweetest girl but they're taken away from him. He told the fairy how the accident had also make him lost inspiration to write.

He had never told anyone about this, about how he felt. It felt liberating now that he told someone, and he's happy that someone was Bong. The fairy literally flew closer when he retold the story, and hugged him with his little arms. He could barely feel Bong, but the fairy made him feel warm. If only Bong was a real person, he would love to hug him back.

The burgers and pie were left forgotten, and only when they're going to leave, they ate the burger and brought the pies home. The picnic turned into a sentimental outing. However, Jibeom felt relieved after telling Bong everything.

"Can I come with you too?" Bong suddenly asked while they're in the car on the way back home. "To see your friend and his family."

"You want to?" He glanced at Bong who sat on the passenger seat, almost drowned by the seatbelt.

Bong hummed while looking at him carefully. Jibeom smiled.

"Sure."

*****

Since the revelation of his past, Jibeom felt closer with Bong. The fairy had barged into his life, and he had never thought that Bong would bring good things in his life. Talking with Bong made him feel light. Bong was also very cute. The way the fairy unconsciously pouted when talking, or the way he stumbled over nothing, they way he talked enthusiastically, and the way he smiled, Jibeom admitted and accepted that he was fond of the fairy.

Instead of him working on his book and Bong wandered off alone, he started to bring Bong out together in the morning or noon whenever he had time. Bong was really happy to the idea, claiming it'll be more fun to have a company.

Jibeom took him out to a camping site a week later. Bong was overly excited, asking endless questions about what he should do and bring. He just laughed it away, telling him no need to bring anything.

Jibeom chose the tent closest to the park. After dumping his stuffs, he took Bong to the shop to buy some coal and gas to grill meat. It's fun to have Bong around but it's also uncomfortable since he can talk openly and loudly. 

They're almost reached their tent when Jibeom saw someone from his past he'd rather not see anymore. 

"Hey, look who's here."

Kangjoon was a nightmare from his high school days. He's the typical bad boy who bullied nerds, and Jibeom was one of the nerds. Until now, he still didn't understand why Kangjoon liked to make fun of him and made his life miserable. Started from throwing insults, put a foot on his way so he tripped, secretly pasted paper on his back, and stole his book.

"Who is he?" Bong trailed off, hesitating because Jibeom’s expression wasn't good.

"Why? Are you mute now?" Kangjoon sneered.

Really, they'd turned 30 and Kangjoon still hadn't changed. Jibeom hated himself for still trembling in the man's presence.

Kangjoon had stood right in front of him but he stil couldn't utter a singe word.

"You're an author, Jibeom-ah," Kangjoon laughed in a rather mocking tone. "You're supposed to be good with words. Wait.. What's the title of your book? Nerds and Rats?"

Jibeom clenched his fists. He badly wanted to punch Kangjoon so bad, but he refrained himself. He was supposed to have fun, not making a scene.

"Go away. I don't want to fight." 

He tried to walk away but Kangjoon held his arm. "Hey, I'm not done- Ouch!"

Suddenly Kangjoon released his arm and clutched his head. Jibeom looked confusedly at the man. 

"Ouch!" Kangjoon touched another part of his head while furiously looking around. "Who's there?" He shouted. Jibeom also looked around, but the area was currently deserted. 

The invincible attack continued, and suddenly Jibeom saw what caused Kangjoon in pain. A small rock appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Realization dawned on him.

Bong.

He squinted his eyes and saw Bong a few meters from them, throwing rocks at Kangjoon.

He chuckled, but immediately put stoic face when Kangjoon glared at him. "You!"

"Not me," He raised his hands in the air. "I didn't touch anything."

Another rock hit his head and Kangjoon left in hurry without saying other words.

"Get that you bully!" He heard Bong shouted while throwing the last rock with all his might to Kangjoon's direction. It hit Kangjoon's back.

Jibeom approached the fairy with a huge grin. "Bong, throwing things are bad. But that's awesome!"

Bong looked proud. "I'm happy to help you Jibeomie! I can tell that guy is a bad one. No one can hurt you when I'm around," The fairy hit his chest with his tiny fist, and Jibeom wanted to cry.

Did he save the country in his previous life?

"Thank you so much, Bong."

Bong's face softened. The fairy flew to him and hugged his chest. "Anything for Jibeomie."

*****

Jibeom chose a small bucket white carnations to pay respect for Younghoon, Mina and Youngmi. He placed the flowers next to the family's picture. He still remembered he took the picture during their vacation in Jeju. Younghoon had his arm around Mina and Youngmi was smiling brightly between her parents.

He thought he's okay, it's been 3 years, he didn't dream of them anymore. But looking at the picture, he felt his eyes moistened. 

"She's pretty," He heard Bong said softly beside him.

"She is," He said. "The prettiest and sweetest girl."

"They're in better place now."

Jibeom agreed they're in better place, it's just so sudden and so unfair for them. Plus it hurt for the people left behind. Bong didn't say anything at all after that. The fairy chose to wait in the corner, looking at the niches.

A few moments later, Daeyeol came from his mother's niche. The nurse prayed briefly before patting Jibeom's shoulders. "Do you still want to stay?"

Jibeom sighed. "No, it's alright, let's go back."

He discreetly tilted his head to Bong as a signal that they're going. Jaehyun moved from the corner when he sat and flew to him.

They're just a few steps away from the corridor when they bumped into familiar face. He vaguely remember who he was but Daeyeol recognized him straight away. 

"Taehyun-sshi."

At the mention of the name, Jibeom immediately remembered. Taehyun.. He was the son of the middle aged man who died in the car accident along with Younghoon, Mina and Youngmi. They met briefly in hospital but didn't interact much as they were grieving. He must have come here for his father.

"Oh, Nurse Lee," Taehyun greeted and his eyes flickered to the author. A hint of hesitation and uncertainty flashed on face. "You are…"

Jibeom bowed. "I'm Kim Jibeom. We met in the hospital.. 3 years ago."

"Ahh, yes," Taehyun nodded and offered his hand for a handshake. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good. I hope you too."

Taehyun gave him a weary smile. "Personally, I'm good.." His words lingered in the air. It's as if he hadn't finished talking. However, the man suddenly changed the topic. "Are you guys going to go back now?"

"Yes," Daeyeol answered without elaborating any further. "Are you alone, Taehyun-sshi?"

Taehyun nodded, but Jibeom could see how tired the man looked. "My mother is in the hospital. I'll pick her up on my way home." 

Daeyeol nodded. "She needs rest. We'll make sure to contact you if anything happen."

"Thank you Nurse Lee," Taehyun said. "I have to go now. It's nice to see you, Jibeom-sshi."

"Likewise," He answered and then Taehyun walked away.

Jibeom turned to Daeyeol once Taehyun was gone. "Why is her mother in the hospital?"

Daeyeol sighed. "His little brother was hospitalized, same fate with his father. I don't know whether I can say this one is lucky.. He's alive, but only because machines. He's in comatose."

Jibeom sympathized Taehyun. That's why the man looked so tired. It must be hard for him. If he's in the man's shoes, he didn't know what would happen to him. "I hope his brother will get better."

"I hope so too," Daeyeol said. "Let's go?"

"Yeah," Jibeom glanced at Bong, making sure that the fairy was following him. But he stopped when he noticed something weird with the fairy. Bong was floating in the air. His wings fluttered to keep him afloat, but the fairy's eyes were blank like his mind was totally somewhere else. And with one glance the alarm rang in his head. Something was definitely wrong with Bong. 

"Jibeom?" Daeyeol called him, confused.

Jibeom was snapped from his thought. He wanted to ask Bong what's the matter, but he couldn't. They're in public and Daeyeol was watching them. "O-Oh.. Yeah, I'm sorry, I just-"

"I want to see his father's niche."

He looked at Bong. His face and tone was serious. The fairy looked like he'd seen a ghost. "I need to see his father's niche," Bong repeated.

"I want to see Taehyun's father's niche," Jibeom told Daeyeol. His heart was beating wild in anticipation. What's the relationship between Bong and Taehyun? Why did Bong so triggered after seeing Taehyun. Was Taehyun probably related to Bong's memory?

Daeyeol looked confused, but nonetheless agreed. "Okay."

They searched the location by the list in the office and walked to the niche. He was tense because of Bong's unusual behavior, and Daeyeol was quiet too, as if he knew the author had a lot in his mind.

Taehyun's father's niche apparently was just 3 blocks away from Younghoon. There's a fresh bucket of flower and a photo. There were 4 people in the photo, one is Taehyun, the middle aged couple must be Taehyun's parents, he recognized the lady. And the other young man must be Taehyun's little brother. 

Jibeom froze, his breath bitched on his throat, when he was close enough to see the faces clearly.

A young man with the exact same face with Bong, was wearing a nice suit, standing on the middle aged man. His face was solemn, not the usual expression Bong had, but that face.. it's a carbon copy with Bong.

"The one on the left it Bong Jaehyun. He's the comatose patient I told you just now," Daeyeol told him.

Jibeom gasped in shock. In reflex, he turned his head to Bong, who was floating but unmoving. The fairy was staring at the picture, at the man who had the same face as him.

Jibeom didn't believe supernatural thing despite writing fantasy stories, but he had a hunch that Bong was Bong Jaehyun. The real Bong Jaehyun was in comatose and Bong appeared, and Bong's weird reaction after he saw Taehyun were dead giveaway.

*****

It's weird to see Bong in human size. It's even weirder to see him thin and pale, and quiet. His head was wrapped tight with bandages, and the machines attached to his body looked scary. It reminded him of Youngmi before she passed away.

He and Bong ended up going to the hospital with Daeyeol. The nurse was surprised but didn't question any further when he said he wanted to see Bong Jaehyun. Daeyeol probably thought he was just sympathizing with Taehyun as he and Taehyun had faced similar hardship before.

Daeyeol informed him about Bong Jaehyun's condition. He was in critical condition when he was brought to hospital almost three months ago. The fatal injury was on his head. The bleeding was bad and there's swelling on his brain. He had underwent two surgeries, but since then, there's no sign he'll wake up.

Taehyun and his mother had gone home when they arrived, and Daeyeol left not long after because his shift would start soon. Bong hovered on top of Jaehyun, silently studying the body.

"Is that you?" Jibeom couldn't hold his curiosity anymore. "Do you remember?"

Bong didn't answer right away. His eyes were still fixed on the body, and slowly, Bong raised his hand and touched Jaehyun's cheek. Jibeom saw Bong closed his eyes like he's trying to remember. Jibeom waited, didn't want to force Bong, but he was so agitated. The situation was too bizarre to be real.

A few deep breath later Bong opened his eyes. The fairy slowly turned his head to the author who was standing stiffly beside the bed. His expressed was relieved but at the same time, scared.

"I remember," Bong whispered shakily. "I remember everything."

The fairy turned to look at the body again. "I am him. I am Bong Jaehyun."

*****

Jibeom lied in the bed, staring at the ceiling. It's dark, too quiet for his liking. He usually liked quiet, he liked to be alone. But after almost 3 months since Bong barged into his life, he's used to have someone around, listening to Bong's soft breathing and the rustling on the bed when they fairy moved. 

He wonder what Bong's doing. Bong had insisted to stay there in the hospital. He's worried, but the fairy insisted and promised he'll come back tomorrow.

So Bong was Bong Jaehyun.

It's funny that Bong was his real name.

But then… what?

Would Bong be around as long as Jaehyun was is comma? 

What would happen it Jaehyun never wakes up?

What would happen if Jaehyun die?

What would happen if Jaehyun wakes up?

Will Bong disappear?

He gripped his blanket as his heart suddenly thundered inside his chest. Why did he feel so terrible? If Bong disappeared, would he feel lost again? Bong had made him alive after he lost Younghoon, Mina and Youngmi. 

He didn't want to lose Bong.

*****

Jibeom felt like his world returned back to the time when Bong hadn't appeared in his life. And it's even worse because he kept on worrying, worrying about Bong, about the future..

Bong had lost his cheerfulness since that day. The spark on his eyes dimmed and he wasn't as energetic as usual. The fairy went to hospital for almost the whole day everyday. Bong didn't really say anything, and Jibeom didn't want to push him. Bong would tell him if he wanted to.

The time came sooner than he thought. Bong came home with red eyes, and immediately latched himself to his shoulder. Jibeom felt the fairy shook and something wet seeped through his shirt.

"What's wrong?" He murmured softly, cupping Bong's back and slowly walked to the couch.

"I'm the most horrible person on earth," Bong stifled his cry and slumped against the author's stomach.

"You're not," Jibeom didn't stop petting the fairy's head. "Because you're technically a fairy. Okay sorry, that's a bad joke. I just want to cheer you up."

Bong laughed for a second before his smiled faded. "We know I'm not a fairy. I'm a… ghost, or spirit, I don't know what I am."

Jibeom felt sad for the fairy. Bong definitely was going through a lot now that he remember everything.

"Maybe this is my punishment for being so horrible."

"You won't be that bad," He told Bong. "And no pressure, but I'm all ears if you ever want to talk."

Bong peered from behind his fringe and sighed and rubbed his eyes in distress.

"I've known Taehyun and his mother for a long time," Bong started. From the first work, he immediately knew that Taehyun was Bong's step brother, not his real brother. "He's my childhood friend and his mother was like a second mother, she always prepared snacks when I went to her house to play with Taehyun."

"I've always known her as my father's best friend. But.. after my mother passed away, not long after that, my father brought them to our house and revealed that Taehyun was his biological son. And Taehyun is around the same age as me, he cheated on my mother when they're still married, Jibeomie," Bong's voice cracked. "I was never so disappointed in my father. I hate him even more because he insisted he'll marry Taehyun's mother and make us a family."

"I hate it at home. I applied to master degree in university in England and flew there as soon as it's approved. I didn't want nothing to do with them. I was mad, and I was even mad when they didn't tell me right away when my father passed away."

It explained why Jibeom didn't see Jaehyun 3 years ago. He was not in Korea when his father passed away.

"The day on the accident, I had a huge fight. Or it was me who threw tantrum," Bong wiped his teary eyes. "Father said in his will that either me or Taehyun will become the CEO once we turn 30. The board director appointed Taehyun. I know he's more capable, but I envied him. First my father, then the company, he had taken everything from me."

The author was silent as Bong poured out everything in his heart. He knew Taehyun's father was a rich man who owned a large shipping company. He just didn't know he had such a complicated family. He could understand Bong's frustration, but so far, although he's only met Taehyun and his mother a few times, he thought they're nice people.

"Do you know what's worse?" Bong started to cry again. Jibeom tightened his hold on Bong without squeezing him. "The doctor was there when I went to hospital. He said there's a very slim chance I'll wake up with damage on my head. He said he'll understand if the family wanted to cut life support. And do you know what Taehyun and his mother said?"

Jibeom shook his head although Bong wasn't looking at him.

"They said as long as they could, they want to keep me alive," Bong broke into a violent sob. "Why?? They know I hate them, isn't it better if I'm gone? But.. why?"

"It means that they love you," Jibeom said softly. His heart was heavy because of Bong's tears, but he felt immense relief because despite everything Jaehyun had done, Taehyun and his mother still wanted Jaehyun to live. They still wanted to hold on the chance that Jaehyun wouldn’t survive, no matter how small the chance was. "Not because of your wealth. You're Taehyun's best friend before he became your half brother."

Bong cried harder. "I'm horrible right. I was too angry at him but today, after I saw him, I remember how he pleaded me to not hate him. I ignored him and left him. But when I saw him today, he immediately said no when doctor gave option of plugging off life support, I felt horrible. I'm the worst human being."

"It's ok, we all make mistakes," He gathered the tiny creature in his hand. "And you have the right to be upset, it's okay."

"I was so mean to them, you have no idea how I treated them," Bong buried his head on the author's stomach and cried. His whole body was shaking.

"It's okay, it's okay," He tried to comfort Bong. However, he didn't stop Bong from crying and pouring his heart out. Sometimes crying is needed, you'll feel light after crying. He also didn't try to say anything. He didn't think any comfort words would make Bong feel better. All he could do was to offer his ears to listen and a shoulder to lean on.

He hoped Bong would be alright.

Jibeom let Bong slept on his bed that night, and when he woke up, he found Bong perched on his other pillow, staring quietly at him.

"You woke up," He mumbled, rubbing his eyes to chase the sleepiness away. When he saw that Bong didn't react, he suddenly remembered what happened last night. Slowly, Jibeom moved to lie on his side. "Feeling okay?"

Bong nodded, but he said, "I'm tired."

Jibeom smiled and patted Bong's head. Bong must be tired after all the crying the previous night. "Then rest today. I'll cook meat later ok?"

Bong hummed and stared at the bed sheet while drawing patterns on the sheet with his finger. Jibeom felt his heart sank. Usually Bong would leap with joy after hearing meat. He was sad to see the fairy so not energized like this.

"Jibeomie," Bong said quietly.

"Hm?" He encouraged the fairy to speak.

"I don't mind if I die," Bong said and Jibeom felt a pang on his chest. "But I don't want to die yet, I don't want to die before I apologize to Taehyun and mom."

It's strange, but Jibeom felt his eyes turned wet. He was so overwhelmed with feelings. It was also struck him how Bong's physical body was lying on the hospital, hanging on thin thread. The question he'd been asking himself suddenly felt real. What if Jaehyun died, would Bong disappear as well? He was thankful to Taehyun and his mother for keeping Jaehyun alive.

At the same time, he was relieved that Bong finally let his grudge go. It's a pity he had to learn in a hard way, but he's happy that Bong had tried to forgive. He really, really hoped that Bong would get the opportunity to apologize. 

"You'll live," He said as if to convince both of them. His voice cracked as he spoke and it caught Bong's attention. "I believe you'll live and you'll tell them what you want to say."

Bong blinked back his tears. "Jibeomie," The fairy said, "You… I'm thankful that I've found you. I've invaded your life, but you still helped me. You bought stuffs for me, giving me shelter and food, and now you're willing to listen to my worries. I.. I can't imagine what would I do if it's not you who found me, who can see me."

"You know what," Jibeom tried to smile between his chaotic mind. "It might sound strange coming from me, but I'm really glad that you came. I feel happier after having you around," He sincerely confessed.

Bong looked surprised, but a second later his smile bloomed. The fairy flew and nuzzled on his hand.

"Thank you, Jibeomie," Bong said. "I owe you a lot and if I've given a chance, I will repay you, I promise."

"Just," Jibeom cleared his throat. "Just don't forget me, alright? I for sure would remember you for the rest of my life, and you too.. Make sure you remember me."

"Silly, Jibeomie," Bong giggled weakly, it's evident that Bong was also trying to hold his tears. "How can I forget you and your samgyupsal."

They both laughed at the same time. Jibeom put his hand on Bong's back, caressing his soft wings carefully with his finger and Bong lay on his stomach on the bed, letting him doing whatever he wanted. Jibeom didn't know what time it was. It must be quite late judging from the sound of traffic down there. He was comfortable like this, and Bong was too. They stayed like that until the fairy's eyes slowly fluttered close.

"Sweet dreams," He whispered when Bong's eyes fell shut and his breath evened. 

*****

The progress of his book was good. He had submitted the final drafts of the first book about the boy and the fairy. He also had meeting with the publishing about the cover and title. It would be titled 'Bong!' As it was the fairy's name in the book. The illustrator also had created a perfect drawing of Bong according to what he had described. Soft brownish hair with bangs swept to the side. Huge eyes and plump lips with chubby cheeks.

He was satisfied.

It would need final editing and printing, and it won't be long until it'll be ready to published. He couldn't wait to show Bong the book.

The apartment was quiet when he went home from a meeting. Bong must haven't come back yet. He didn't find the fairy waiting near the window like usual if Jibeom came home late. Sometimes Bong would just flew in from the window. He had opened the window a bit in case he had to go out for a long time. But there was no sign of him at home.

He knew Bong sometimes would go to hospital, or just following Taehyun and his mom. The fairy still wasn't as energetic as usual, but he would be all smile retelling his day.

As they don't know what Jaehyun would wake up, Bong devoted himself to be Taehyun and his mom's guardian angel. Bong told him how pulled a thief's shoelaces so the thief tripped down and failed to steal Mrs. Bong's purse. Also the time when Taehyun got an emergency call and forgot he's boiling water, Bong would turn the stove off.

Jibeom was happy for Bong. He knew Bong regretted his actions to Taehyun and Mrs. Bong, and doing things like this lifted his guilt even if it's bit. 

However, it surprised him when he found Bong sleeping on his bed when he entered the bedroom. The fairy was sleeping soundly. A tiny alarm rang in his head. Bong had never taken a nap before. His brain suddenly linked to the fairy's behavior in the last few days. Bong always woke later than him, he slept earlier and spent his days outside lesser and lesser. His appetite was also not as big as it used to.

Did Bong get sick?

Could Bong get sick?

Should he give him vitamin?

He shook his head. Maybe Bong was just exhausted. He'll get better. 

It's still 4, so he thought he could take shower and then prepare dinner. Dinner was samgyupsal, almost everyday he cooked samgyupsal just because Bong liked it. He just wanted Bong to grow appetite.

Jibeom found Bong woke up when he finished showering. The fairy sat on his bed, hair tousled messily, face looked tired. He immediately approached the fairy.

"Hey," Jibeom crouched so he's at the same level with Bong. "Sleepy huh?"

Bong yawned. "Yes, I feel so tired."

Jibeom chuckled at Bong's expression when yawning. "So big," He teased the fairy, before his expression turned into concern when he caught Bong yawning again.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" He asked softly while patting Bong's hair to make his hair less messy.

Bong frowned like he was thinking but then he shook his head. "I'm just very tired."

Jibeom felt relieved. Maybe he's just overthinking. "Let's get some warm shower then we can eat and you can rest."

Bong nodded. "Carry me?"

Jibeom was weak for Bong's round eyes. He didn't say anything but put his palm up beside Bong and the fairy sat on it. 

He made sure the water's temperature was comfortable before letting Bong went inside. He felt generous that day that he washed Bong's hair and rubbed his back. Bong looked at him curiously.

"Why are you so nice today?" Jibeom laughed at the fairy's questioning eyes. 

"I'm usually nice!" He protested while giving light massage on Bong's head. "Hm, but today is exceptionally nice because my book would be published to soon."

Bong whipped his head, he had a wide smile on his tired face. "Really, Jibeomie?"

Jibeom mirrored Bong's smile. "Yes. It still need to go through final editing and printing, but my editor said it'll be surely published by the end of this month."

"That's great, Jibeomie, it will hit big, trust me."

"You haven't even read any of my books," He nudged the fairy gently.

"I just know it," Bong giggled. "You must have a copy of your book. You should read it to me."

"It's embarrassing," The author said. "But as I promised, I'll let you read my new book."

"You read for me," Bong demanded, but Jibeom shook his head.

"You can read on your own."

Bong pouted and leaned on the edge of the cup. He thought Bong was sulking, but before he said anything else, Bong said, "I'm sleepy."

Jibeom's hand on Bong's head froze. He stared at the other who was closing his eyes, unbothered with him stopping the head massage. Bong had just woken up, he couldn't be sleeping again right?

"Bong?" He hesitantly called.

"Hm," Bong murmured very softly he barely heard it. The simple reply somehow made Jibeom breathed in relief.

"Don't sleep yet," The author rinsed Bong's hair with water. "Let's dry up and have dinner."

"Wanna to sleep," Bong mumbled while struggling to open his eyes like someone put glue on his eyelids.

"Just eat a bit. You can't sleep with empty stomach."

Bong closed his eyes again instead, and a while later Jibeom could hear soft snore from the fairy.

It's normal to be sleepy, but Bong's condition was worrying. As Jibeom put Bong back on the bed, he was caught with a sudden fear. He felt like something bad would happen.

*****

"Bong Jaehyun?" Daeyeol asked again for confirmation.

"Yes," Jibeom replied. "Hm.. How is he?"

Daeyeol was quiet for a second. "Just like usual," The nurse said.

"Oh yeah? So he's doing good?"

He heard Daeyeol sighed from the other line. "I can't say being in a comatose is considered doing good, but he's stable so I think we can say he's good."

"Oh.."

"May I know why you're so interested in Bong Jaehyun?" Daeyeol asked in curiosity.

Jibeom bit his lips while glancing at the bedroom door. Bong was still sleeping inside, but still, he walked further and lowered his voice. "Nothing, hyung. It's just.. I hope he's doing well.. Losing a father is hard enough, losing a brother too would hit Taehyun hard."

He had rehearsed the sentence before calling Daeyeol. It might sound silly to randomly ask about Jaehyun. However, he just needed to know. Bong's condition was strange and he wanted to know whether it's possibly related to Bong Jaehyun's condition. 

He was relieved that Jaehyun was fine, because his initial thought was Jaehyun probably was dying since Bong had been so lifeless lately. But then, if that's not the case, why cause Bong to be in this state?

Daeyeol chuckled. "You're so kind, Jibeom-ah. How about this.. I'll update you if there's progress about Bong Jaehyun."

Jibeom's face lit up. "Yeah, hyung, please update me," He said enthusiastically before he could stop himself. "Uhmm… if it's okay for you of course. I know hyung is busy.."

"That'a fine, Jibeom-ah," Daeyeol laughed. "I hope he'll wake up soon."

Jibeom bit his lips. "Yeah, hyung, hopefully."

Once he ended the call, Jibeom took a high vitamin fruit juice for kids from fridge and slowly opened the bedroom door, and he instantly smiled when he saw Bong stretched his body and yawned. 

"Hey sleepyhead," He said quietly.

Bong wiped his eyes and offered him a smile. "Hi Jibeomie." And then he yawned again.

"Here," He gave the juice to Bong. 

The fairy although looked tired, seemed happy. Bong shuddered when he touched the cold juice box and slurped it hungrily. Jibeom at the side watching him with hope and happiness. It felt good to see Bong to have appetite.

Bong burped, making Jibeom laugh. "Full?" He asked. Bong nodded and handed the juice back to the author.

"Are you going to write today?" The fairy asked. Jibeom shrugged. Bong slept a lot lately so he had a lot of time to write. He had written enough for the next meeting with his editor next week. 

"No, I'm at your service," He pretended to bow like a butler. Bong laughed heartily.

"Jibeomie, you're cute," Bong giggled while climbing down from the bed. "I want to watch Harry Potter."

"Again?" Jibeom raised his brows. He offered his hand and Bong stepped and sat on it. "Which one?"

"The last one," Bong chirped. The fairy sounded quite energetic and it made Jibeom happy as well. Maybe Bong was just sick. He gave Bong vitamin in the last few days and it seemed like his health had improved a bit.

"We've watched that 3 times. Why don't we just watch something else? Let's check netflix-"

"Noo," Bong whined. "I want to watch Harry Potter. Come on, Jibeomie."

"We watched that yesterday."

"But I want.."

"How about the other-"

"This is the last time I promise."

Jibeom stopped walking.

Last time.

The words was like a punch on his gut. It made him travelled back to the time when he wondered whether Bong would disappear once Jaehyun die or wake up. It also made him remember how scared he was when Bong looked like he's dying. The fairy looked healthier, but he wasn't the same as before. Bong didn't fly often anymore. Even when he did, it's like his wings had lost energy and could only made him float low in the air.

Jibeom wondered if Bong ever would be the same.

"Jibeomie?" Bong tapped his wrist gently. His big round eyes were peering at him in worry. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's okay, let's just watch something else."

The author shook his head and walked to the couch. He put Bong on the couch before taking the remote control and set Harry Potter to play. 

"Jibeomie.." Bong called quietly when the movie started to play. "Let's watch something else you like."

Jibeom kept his lips shut tight. When he returned to the couch, he picked Bong up and put the fairy on his lap.

"Jibeomie," Bong looked up and saw him hesitantly. "Are you angry?"

At the look of Bong's scared face, Jibeom smiled and shook his head. "No, let's watch this," He paused. "We should watch this again tomorrow, and next week, next month-" 

Jibeom stopped and took a deep breath. When he looked at Bong, the latter was staring at him with unreadable expression. One gaze and Jibeom knew Bong could read what's in his mind.

Bong flew and landed on his chest. As usual, the fairy pressed his cheek on the author's chest and sighed contently. "Sounds good. Let's do that."

"But it's not something you can control," Jibeom said.

"It's not," Bong agreed.

"Something's wrong with you," He said, a hint of frustration was evident on his voice. It was the first time he mentioned about this matter to Bong. Before this, he pretended that nothing happened. he movie suddenly was left ignored.

"I think so," Bong murmured quietly after a while, surprisingly sounded calm.

"Do you feel hurt?" Jibeom felt his chest constricted. The thought of Bong suffering made his heart ache. He felt Bong shook his head.

"I just feel tired all the time."

Jibeom breathed out. At least Bong didn't feel pain.

"Do you think you'll leave?" The author asked.

"I don't know," Bong replied, his voice was barely a whisper. "I want to go back to apologize to mom and Taehyun. But I'd like to stay here longer too."

"Just don't die," Jibeom's voice wavered and he felt Bong nuzzled to him tighter. "Just survive."

"I wish I can control that."

It's true. Bong didn't have control to stay alive or to die. And it frustrated him.

"But I really think I'll remember you," The fairy said.

"Can you control that?"

"I can't. I just feel it."

Jibeom puffed his cheeks and breathed out to calm his nerves. On the screen in front of him there's Harry Potter throwing spells to dark eaters, but he couldn't care less. He just stared blankly at the duel scene. Bong who was a huge fan of the series didn't even watch. The fairy just buried his head on the author's chest, right on top of his heart.

"You're comfortable, Jibeomie," Bong said after a while. His voice had laced with drowsiness. Jibeom's heart sank because once Bong fell asleep, he would be left alone with his own scary thoughts again. There'll be no Bong's voice or little antics that would distract him.

"At least wait until my new book is published," He said after a while. Bong hummed softly but Jibeom wasn't sure he's listening. Bong's breath was even like he's sleeping already and his body lay limp on his chest.

"I'll read it for you," He added softly to no one in particular.

Jibeom stayed in that position for a long time, even after the movie ended and the credit rolled on the screen. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow or the day after. He didn't know what would happen to Bong. Everything had become a mystery.

He basked himself in the weight and warmth from Bong on  
his chest. It comforted him. He would enjoy it as long as he could.

*****

Daeyeol hadn't call him yet so it meant there's no change about Bong Jaehyun's condition. But Bong's condition was a different story.

It's worsened lately.

He counted Bong was asleep around 20 hours a day, and he would fell asleep in random time and place. Once, he left Bong during dinner to take a glass of water, and he returned to find the fairy fell asleep with chopsticks on his hand. He was so panic and the only thing that stopped him from freaking out was Bong's chest that rose and fell as he breathed. 

Bong barely had energy to fly anymore. It's been a while since he saw Bong's translucent wings. It hurt so much, because he didn't know what to do, as if he's taking care of a dying friend who's suffering a terminal illness. He needed to cook porridge ever day so that Bong could eat easily. Every time Bong was sleeping, he was caught it a fright that Bong wouldn't wake up anymore.

He experienced it every day that he thought he would go insane soon. 

Jibeom busied himself with writing his boom. He wrote all the things he wanted to do with Bong. There were so many things he had in his mind, go to Jeju and climb the mountain, tasting the Jeju orange juice and took Bong to the best black pork restaurant. He wanted to take Bong to Busan, take a stroll on the beach and visit cute cafes, drinking smoothies and tasting different kind of snacks. He wanted to take Bong to Nami Island, riding cable car and enjoying the scenery. Going to ski resort would be good too, but he would need to find warm clothes for Bong or else Bong would be shaking in cold.

Words were flowing hard. He kept on typing and typing. Unlike the time when he lost Younghoon and his family, this time he couldn't stop writing. Maybe it was how he's coping with his fear and anxiety. He decided to run away, pretending everything was okay.

At some point, after typing vigorously, he stopped and slumped on the table. His breath was heavy, like something's weighing his chest. It's too much for him.

How could he live in fear like this. Until when?

"Jibeomie-"

Jibeom's head snapped up at the soft murmur of his voice. He immediately left his laptop and went to Bong's bed. He had put the bed on his bedside table, so he would know in case Bong wake up in the middle of the night.

Bong was looking at him with half lidded eyes. The author crouched down and sent a warm smile to the fairy.

"You wake up," He whispered, afraid that his voice would be too loud.

Bong hummed. "Are you working?"

Jibeom hummed back. "Do you need something?"

Bong tapped his fingers on the blanket. "Nothing," He paused. "I just miss going out."

Jibeom smiled genuinely this time. It's indeed been a while since Bong was out. It was a good thing that Bong wanted to go out, he wouldn't miss the chance.

"Then let's go out, the weather is good today."

Bong stared at him with a doubt. "You're working-"

"It's fine, trust me," Jibeom said. "I've written more than enough."

Without waiting for Bong's reply, Jibeom stood up and rushed to his wardrobe, pulling out comfortable shorts and shirt. He needed to be fast before Bong's tired again. His small sling bag was a must. He found it very convenient to carry Bong around. He stuffed the bag with a folded handkerchief as a cushion so Bong could sit comfortably.

With a single click on his laptop to save his work, he carefully put Bong inside his bag and left the zipper open so Bong could see the surrounding and breath fresh air. After taking a box of juice for the fairy, he went out.

"Are you cold?" He asked. It's a quite sunny day, but the wind was a bit harsh. 

"No," Bong answered.

"Tell me if you need anything, ok."

Bong peeked from the bag. He looked sleepy as usual, but still managed to crack a smile. "I want to eat bread."

Jibeom couldn't describe how happy he was whenever Bong said he wanted to eat something. He grew hopeful and never failed to get whatever Bong wanted. 

Bong's favorite bread was the square toast, the type Bong stole during their first meeting. It somehow had become Jibeom's favorite bread too.

He rushed to the bakery and then also rushed to a deserted area of a park. While Bong was awake, time felt like moving so fast. He felt like he needed to hurry before Bong fell asleep again. 

Bong didn't say anything, but Jibeom could tell that the fairy was trying hard to keep his eyes open. Since the weather was good and no one was around, he took his bag off and put it on the empty space of the bench he's sitting at. He fully unzipped the bag, and let Bong exposed to the warm sunlight. Next, he put a straw on the juice he brought from home and put it beside the bag.

"It's nice," Bong said while chewing the bread. 

"The weather or the bread?" Jibeom chuckled while carefully tidying Bong's messy hair that got blew by the wind.

Bong looked at him and shrugged, his lips curled up. "Everything. The weather, the bread, the juice, being with you.."

Jibeom sighed with full of affection. "Silly," He ruffled Bong's hair, completely making it messy again. "I'm not used to hear you saying such sweet words," He tried to joke.

Bong grinned weakly. "Jibeomie," The fairy called and lifted up his hands. The action made the author laughed hard. 

"You're such a baby," He teased but still, he carefully took Bong and cupped his hands, making a chair for Bong with his hand.

Bong sat comfortably on his palm. Despite looking tired, his face radiated happiness. It made Jibeom happy as well.

"Jibeomie," Bong said. "Have I told you that I woke up in this form here?"

Jibeom blinked and shook his head. "Here?"

"Yes, on this bench in precise," Bong's eyes were focusing on the bench. "I remember it was hot, and the light was so strong. I have never liked summer.."

"Tell me about you," Suddenly Jibeom realized he knew nothing about Bong Jaehyun. He only knew about Bong, and he wondered if Bong Jaehyun also acted like Bong. "What season does Bong Jaehyun like? Does he also like samgyupsal? Does he like idol groups? Does he like to rub his cheeks on soft fabrics?"

Bong chuckled, his eyes wandered to the greeneries in front of them. "Out of all seasons, he likes spring the most, because it where colorful flowers bloom and the scenery is the prettiest. He can't live without samgyupsal, he ate it almost everyday. He likes idol groups, his phone is full of pop songs. And yes, he likes soft fabrics."

Jibeom's lips twitched into a smile. "What is his hobby?"

Bong pursed his lips, thinking. "Eating?"

Crisp laugh escaped from the author's mouth. "What's his favorite color?"

"Nothing particular, but maybe green."

"What do you think he'll think of me?"

Bong seemed taken aback. But after a few seconds, his expression turned soft. "I believe he'll think you're a wonderful person, and he'll thank you for taking care of me."

At this point, Bing had totally forgotten about his bread. 

Jibeom took a deep breath. His lips was smiling, but he's wistfully thinking about the future. "I want to see him personally."

Bong smiled fondly. The fairy tilted his head and rubbed his cheek on the author's thumb. "I really.. really wish to see you too, Jibeomie."

"Promise me?" He held out his pinky childishly.

Bong reached out and put his palm on Jibeom's pinky finger. "You know I can't promise you anything," His face was serene but apologetic. "But I really want to, and you have to know I'll do everything for that to happen."

Jibeom smiled. He's not satisfied, but that was good enough.

*****

Jibeom's eyes snapped open.

All he saw was pitch black, and in the darkness, his ears clearly caught little noises.

"Jibeomie.."

He immediately rolled to the side, to his bedside table where Bong's bed was. Alarm rang in his head when he saw Bong's eyes opened. Bong had never woke up at night.

"What's up? What happened?"

Bong laughed softly. "Why do you look so scared. Did I surprise you?"

Watching Bong smile made the author ease up. Maybe there's nothing bad happen. Jibeom sat up and set his blanket aside. "Why did you call me? Do you need something?"

Bong shook his head. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Jibeom let out a breathless chuckle. "I thought we agree that sleeping together is out of option. You know how I sleep, I might squish you to death."

Bong pouted. "But I want to sleep with you. You're warm."

"Are you cold?" Jibeom asked. "Should I raise the aircon temperature?"

Instead of answering, Bong lifted his hands and making grabby movement like a baby. "Let me sleep with you."

Jibeom laughed. If Bong slept on his bed, he probably won't sleep at all. He slept messily and he's really worried he would crush Bong in his sleep, he almost did the other day. But how could he resist the fairy? He took Bong like he's taking a baby from the crib, making Bong giggled.

With his other hand, he took Bong's pillow and blanket and put it beside him. 

"Can't sleep?" He asked after making sure that Bong had lay comfortable under his blanket. Bong looked alert and less sleepy than usual. Jibeom was happy for that.

"I don't really feel tired."

The answer made Jibeom grow hopeful. Would Bong get better. He supported his head with his hand as he lay on his side, facing Bong. "You do?"

Bong mimicked his position. "Is it alright if we talk? Are you sleepy?"

"No, I'm not," Jibeom lied. He felt a bit sleepy, but he wouldn't miss the chance talking with Bong. It's not often anymore he could talk with the fairy. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I had fun today."

Jibeom grinned. "Me too. You're more lively today, I like it."

"Yeah," Bong giggled. "It's been a while since I go outside."

"Don't be sick, I don't like to see you sick. And if you're feeling healthy, I'll take you out," Jibeom said softly. "Maybe we can go to the south, or Pyongchang. It's winter soon, let's go to ski resort."

"Sounds nice," The fairy said. "I want to eat ramen in ski resort."

"You only talk about food," Jibeom laughed.

"That's because I can't ski in this state," The other retorted.

"Hm," Jibeom adjusted his position. "Are you good in ski?"

Bong's face looked proud. "I'm not really good in snowboarding but I'm reaaally good in ski. I'm a pro."

"You're bluffing right?" Jibeom teased the fairy.

Bong looked offended. "I'm not lying. I used to go to ski almost every week during winter."

"Alright alright," The author chuckled. "I believe you."

"As you should," Bong pouted and they both erupted into a laugh. 

There's nothing really funny, but his mood was good. His bedsheet felt comfortable and the dim light from bedside lamp gave a relaxing and cozy feeling. On top of that, Bong looked normal. His eyes weren't tired and their little banter made him happy.

"When did you say your book will be published?" Suddenly Bong asked.

"It'll be out in bookstores in 2 days."

"I can't wait for you to read for me. I want to know how you'll write about me in your book."

Jibeom scoffed playfully. "Who said I wrote about you."

Bong gave him a confused face. "But you said I gave you idea to write."

"That doesn't mean I write about you," The author laughed, enjoying Bong's surprised and scandalized face. "Don't make that face."

"You're joking right?" Bong pressed on the matter.

"I won't give spoiler."

Bong huffed. "Alright, you win. Buy bread for me again tomorrow, I want to eat one whole bread. You stole half of it today."

"You bread mania," Jibeom nudged Bong's nose gently with his index finger and laughed when the fairy scrunched his nose adorably.

"I'm not. It's just that bread."

"Uh huh," The author mocked playfully.

"It is!" Bong insisted. "Hmph! When I wake up I'll buy a looot of bread with my own money, I won't ask you to buy for me anymore."

It was an innocent statement, but the matter of Jaehyun wake up or die and Bong gone didn't sit right with him. It always made him worried and sad. It had become one of his worst fear.

In the middle of his chaotic mind, Bong scooted closer and touched his finger. When he looked at the fairy, the other was also staring at him intently. The way Bong looked at him was like as if he understood. He always felt like Bong always could read his mind.

Bong was concerned but he was smiling. "Do you think if we take picture with your phone I can be seen?"

Jibeom cracked a smile. "Don't know. Want to try?"

Bong nodded.

"Wait here," The author grinned and got up from the bed to turn on the light. Taking photo was actually a good idea, how come he had never thought about it before. He was curious how it'll turn out.

He went back to the bed and unlocked his phone and opened the camera app. "Come," He offered his hand to the fairy who climbed up to his palm. Jibeom put Bong near his chest, his pose was like he's craddling a puppy.

"Hey, you appear!" Jibeom laughed when he saw Bong through the screen. Bong looked equally excited. 

"I didn't think it works," The fairy thought out loud, then he giggled. "Jibeomie, your hair.. hahaha!"

His hair stuck up on one side, made him looked silly. Since he knew it's impossible to fix his disarray hair unless he wash his hair, he ruffled Bong's hair too, made it messy.

"Hey," Bong protested while covering his head with his hands. 

"This is bedroom theme photo. Now say kimchi.."

"Kimchiiii," Bong dutifully obeyed and it made Jibeom laugh hard.

"One more time.."

One more time turned into many more time. In the end, he only took photos of Bong with his adorable pink pajama. Bong protested, even tried to hide behind his bolster, but Jibeom didn't give up.

They laughed a lot, and a few minutes later, he lay on his back, panting, with Bong with similar condition on his side.

"My stomach hurts," Bong wheezed.

"Me too," Jibeom laughed breathlessly. "Well, that's fun."

"Let me see the pictures."

"No."

"Why?" The fairy whined. 

"You'll delete your unflattering pics."

"I won't."

His phone was on the bedside table, and he hadn't seen the pictures. However, he was too lazy to reach for it. "Let's look at the pictures tomorrow."

Bong didn't fight more. The fairy just sighed in content. His lips pulled into a smile, and his eyes started to drop. 

"Sleepy?"

"Hm," Bong rolled to his pillow and made himself comfortable on it. Jibeom helped to put blanket on Bong. He laughed softly watching Bong snuggled under his blanket.

"Hey," He said after turning the lamp off. 

"Hm?"

"Let's go to mountain. Maybe the day after tomorrow. I think fresh air will be good for you."

"Which mountain?" Bong mumbled.

"I'm thinking of Sorak Mountain, but anything you want."

Jibeom could see Bong blinking sleepily in the dark, and added, "You're sleepy, let's talk again tomorrow."

"Hm."

And just like that, Bong dozed off to sleep.

The author shifted a bit farther, afraid he'll squeeze Bong accidentally, but his eyes was focusing on the sleeping fairy. Bong looked peaceful like that.

"Good night," He whispered. "Sweet dreams."

*****

Jibeom woke up when sunlight peeked through his curtain. He yawned and was stretching when he suddenly remembered that Bong slept on his bed. His eyes snapped to his side where Bong slept to make sure he didn't accidentally hurt the fairy in his sleep.

His heart stopped for a moment when he didn't find Bong anywhere. Rather finding the spot empty, the pillow was still there, as well as the blanket, and Bong's pink pajama. The items sprawled on the bed, like Bong suddenly vanished in his sleep.

With racing heartbeat, he searched on the bed, under his blanket, bolster and pillow. He didn't find Bong anywhere. His sleepiness instantly vanished. He went down from the bed, trashing his things in the room, hoping to find the fairy.

"Bong!" He called with loud voice and waited for an answer.

"Bong! Where are you?" He called again when he didn't get any answer. "Bong!"

He searched on the bathroom, living room, kitchen, but mo avail. His place was in a mess after he checked every spot every corner in the apartment.

"BONG!" He shouted one last time and suddenly he stood still in the middle of the living room, he didn't know what to do. His breathing was ragged, and his heart was still beating so fast in his ribcage.

He tried to calm himself, hoping for Bong to come out from his hiding spot. 

"Bong!" He called again, but his voice came out weaker than he wanted to.

_Did Bong really leave, did he-_

He suddenly ran to his bedroom, snatching his phone. Just as his hand touched the phone, it rang, and the name of the person he was going to call appeared on the screen.

He took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Hello."

"Jibeom!" Daeyeol's voice was a happy one, and Jibeom felt a his nervousness decreased a bit. Could it possibly Bong is-

"I have good news for you! Bong Jaehyun woke up this morning at dawn!"

Jibeom froze. He blankly stared at Bong's pillow and blanket. His ears listened to Daeyeol's words but it barely sank in his head. He could only catch that Jaehyun was okay, seemed to have no permanent damage so far, but they needed to run some more tests to make sure.

His thought was in a mess. Sure he was glad, very glad that Jaehyun had finally woken up. He had survived. But…

That meant he had lost Bong.

He could remember how he responded to Daeyeol or how he ended the call. He could only remember saying thank you to the nurse.

Jibeom stood inside his bedroom, phone clutched loosely on his hand. His eyes scanned the room. Bong's little bed on his bedside table, Bong's wardrobe on the table near his own wardrobe, and he could see from the opened bathroom door, Bong's bathtub on the counter.

The owner was gone.

Jibeom was no stranger to silence. He's been living in the silence of his apartment ever since Younghoon and his family passed away. He's still okay with silence when Bong was out or sleeping. 

This time the silence hit different.

Bong was gone.

Jibeom sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

He'd never felt so alone.

*****

"Great job, Jibeom-sshi. Looking forward for your next draft."

"Thank you, Mr. Choi. I'll email the draft within this week."

They exchanged goodbye and Jibeom pocketed his phone back. He sighed and smiled. His _Bong!_ series, he had 4 books of it so far, had sold more than 200.000 copies around the country. His editor was overly happy he made a grand comeback after a long hiatus. For Jibeom, it was even meaningful because _Bong!_ was a very meaningful work for him. It was not only the product of his imagination, but it's inspired of something- someone real.

Someone so dear to him.

Call him coward, maybe he's one, but he hadn't make effort to visit Jaehyun since Daeyeol told him the man had woken up. He's scared. What if Jaehyun didn't remember him? 

He wanted cherish his memory with Bong rather than finding out that the memory about him was erased completely. Besides, he and Jaehyun didn't know each other, he didn't want to be a creep and scared the man off.

The last thing he heard about Bong was months ago. Daeyeol called him when Jaehyun was discharged from hospital. Jaehyun was healthy, but needed a series of therapy for his motor skills. 

He missed Bong, bit he could imagine what how he looked like in his head. The photos they took in the night together didn't help either. When he scrolled through his gallery after Bong was gone, he found that Bong didn't appear in the photos. Instead of the fairy, a bright light was there, in the place of Bong should be.

The sky was clear and the sight of fluffy cloud lined up like bread made him feel energetic. The thought of bread drove him walking to the bakery he frequented.

"Good after- Oh, Jibeom-shhi," The part time worker greeted him. It's kind of funny because of his frequent visit, he had developed friendship with the part time worker in the bakery.

"Hey, Jino.'

Jino beamed but then his expression turned hesitate. "I'm sorry, Jibeom-sshi, the square toast is sold out. Do you perhaps want to try other breads?"

Jibeom stopped walking, feeling a great disappointment. Square toast was the bread Bong loved the most, and after Bing was gone, he often bought that bread when he missed the fairy.

"We have double cheese bread," Jino's words interrupted his thoughts. "The taste is quite similar."

He looked up and found the part time worker looking at him with a hopeful smile.

It won't be the same, but still, he nodded to Jino. "Alright, I'll take two."

Jino beamed. "Alright, wait a minute."

"So, the business is good huh?" He opened conversation as Jino was packing his bread. "You've never run out of square toast."

"It's just alright, Jibeom-sshi," Jino chuckled, and continued fiddling with cash register. "There's not many people come, but that person just bought all the square toast. He just left like ten minutes ago."

Jibeom nodded and handed some cash while Jino gave him his bread. "Alright. Thanks Jino, see you around."

So disappointing, he thought while walking back home. He wanted to eat square toast for some celebration of hitting 200.000 copies sold. 

While walking, he's thinking of something he could do later. He had been locking himself in his room, working on the new series. After a week of eating instant food, bread or egg, he thought maybe he could buy something nice. Maybe a rather expensive one.

Or maybe samgyupsal?

Jibeom sighed again. It's almost a year, and the memory of Bong was still haunting him. He felt pathetic for deluding himself that he's alright. If he did, he won't eat Bong's favorite food all the time, he won't keep Bong's stuffs just the way it used to be, and he won't feel extremely sad while thinking of Bong.

His encounter with Bong was something magical, out of the world. Bong had made him feel happiness again, and despite his initial dislike of the fairy barging into his life, he missed Bong and he wanted Bong to come back.

His steps were heavy as he's walking out from elevator and walked to his door. Once he entered the passcode and stepped in, he'll be welcomed with silence and the bittersweet memory.

After taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in. Once he took his shoes off and looked up, his breath stopped, the bread fell from his hand. It landed with a soft thud on the floor.

A man was standing right in the middle of his living room. He was young, lean, around the same height as him, and his brownish curls on his head framed his small face. Round eyes, high nose bridge and plump lips.

"Y-You.." He stuttered.

The man stood stiff on the living room, smiled a nervous smile. "Hi," He lifted his hand awkwardly. "Jibeomie."

The familiar voice almost made his heart burst. The voice he missed the most.

"Bong?" He whispered in disbelieve.

The man licked his lips unsurely. "Yeah. Well, technically, I'm Bong.. Jaehyun."

Jibeom slowly walked closer, his eyes never left Bong. No, it's Jaehyun. His initial shock slowly dissipating, and replaced by immense happiness.

Jaehyun was there in his apartment, it meant he remembered. He remembered where he lived, he remembered the passcode, he probably remembered everything.

"You're tall," He said breathlessly. "And no wings."

Jaehyun chuckled, still sounding nervous. "Yeah."

"You entered my house without permission again," He said although his lips couldn't help but forming a wide grin. He still could believe his eyes, it felt surreal. He's not used to see Bong in a normal human size.

Jaehyun looked taken aback, but his body relaxing. The man showed a sheepish smile. "I knocked, but you didn't open the door."

"And you decided to trespass?"

Jaehyun chuckled lightly. "I.. I was curious.. I wanted to check, whether the passcode is still the same and.." He took a deep breath. "I might loose courage to come again if I go home."

Jibeom felt his chest constricted at the sight of Jaehyun who suddenly turned somber. He suddenly blamed himself for being a coward. Jaehyun remembered, and he's reaching out to him, while he drowned himself with work and the memory.

He stepped closer.

"I.. I didn't think you remember."

The melancholy on Jaehyun's face suddenly replaced with a fierce gaze and a scowl. Jaehyun suddenly stepped forward and pushed him, making him stumbled back. "I told you I'll remember you right? Why did you never come?" Jaehyun pushed him repeatedly, his face was in distress. Jibeom could tell he was upset, ad he was upset at himself too.

"I'm sorry."

"I had to go to therapies. It hurts, but it hurts more that you never came. You said you'll remember me-"

"I thought maybe you won't remember me-"

"I was waiting you know!"

At the last push, Jibeom decided to pull the other into a hug. Jaehyun instantly froze. The author himself was surprised for acting on impulse. The firmness and warmth from Jaehyun's body made suddenly made it feel so real. It's real. This man in his embrace was Bong.

He felt chocked up. He embraced Jaehyun tighter and leaned his head on the other's shoulder. Finally he could hug Jaehyun without worried squishing him to death. Jaehyun was still as stiff as rock, but he didn't care. 

"I'm sorry, I really should have looked for you, but.. I was scared. There's no guarantee you'll remember me, and I'm not sure what would I be if you don't. I'm sorry I'm a coward."

At his confession, Jaehyun slowly lifted his hand and patted his back. Seemed like table had been turned. While Jibeom had become an emotional mess, Jaehyun became the calm one.

"I'm sorry I lashed out," Jaehyun said quietly and Jibeom felt the man lay his cheek on his shoulder too. "It was hard, and I miss you. But I know you remember me."

Jaehyun pulled away and suddenly rushed to the couch where his bag was. The author confusedly watching the man rummaging his bag, but realization came when he saw a familiar book on Jaehyun's hand.

"You really wrote about me huh?," Jaehyun looked at him intently, hint of smile on his face. "And you still remember my favorite things even in your latest book." 

It's quite embarrassing for the author to be confronted directly like that as he's aware how emotional he was in writing the third book. "I didn't say I don't."

Jaehyun's smile grew wider. "So… Is the boy's character, Bomin, is the character inspired from you?"

Jibeom rubbed his nape in embarrassment. "Kind of."

Jaehyun didn't say anything at all and it became more awkward. 

"Are you alright now?" He asked Jaehyun, referring to his health. "You said you had to go for therapy."

The man nodded. "Sometimes I get headache, and doctor said the worse is I'll develop migrain when I'm older. The therapy is for my legs. I.. got broken bones and since I didn't use them for months.."

Jibeom sighed in relief. "That's not bad."

"It can be worse," Jaehyun agreed. "But I'm healed bow. I waited until I' completely fine.. before I come to find you. You said you didn't like to see me sick."

The author smiled. "I'm glad you did. It's bad enough to see you sick when.. when you're Bong. But I'm also sorry I wasn't there when you're facing hard time."

Jaehyun fidgeted on his spot the tips of his ears turned red. "That's fine."

"How's Taehyun and his mom?" He carefully asked. "Is everything alright between the three of you?"

"We're alright," Jaehyun smiled, suddenly looked happy. "We talked things out.. and I'm teting hard to make up to them. So far everything is good. And I..Thank you for that."

Jibeom waved him off. "Why did you thank me. I didn't do anything."

Jaehyun stared at the book on his hand fondly before he looked up to meet the author in the eyes. "Don't you think what had happened between us is fascinating? I turned into a fairy, sort of, and you're the only one who could see me, and we're related to each other. Your friend and my father's accident connected us. And if not because of you, I won't realize my grief mistake towards Taehyun and mom "

Jibeom chuckled. They've been through a bizarre situation, but Jaehyun was right. It was magical that they were somehow connected to each other. They met, and they brought positive things to each other's life. "Then we're even. You inspired me to write again, overcoming the slump. I'm…happy."

Jaehyun seemed happy but conflicted at the same time, Jibeom wondered why.

"Jibeomie," Jaehyun said after taking a sharp intake of air. "You said… A year ago.. That I made you happier. I know you like cute things. I might look cute when I was in small size, but although I'm this big now.. Can we.. Can we be like we used to be? Be friends I mean.. I really like you as my friend, and I missed.. us- Why are you laughing?"

Jibeom could help but laughed to see Jaehyun blabbering in distress. It didn't help that his heart felt like it's going to burst because of happiness and relief. Apparently, aside of Jaehyun's size and his situation, nothing would really change. He and Jaehyun were in the same boat.

"Why do you need to ask?" He said fondly. "I'd like it."

Jaehyun's jaw was hanging, as if he's trying to process what the author had just said. Jibeom chuckled again. "You're big, but look at you," He spread his hand, gesturing to Jaehyun's existence. "You're still cute. And you're still Bong."

Jaehyun broke into a shy smile. "So, it's settled then?" He asked and offered a hand for a handshake.

Jibeom grinned. He took Jaehyun's hand, and instead of shaking the hand, he pulled the other. Jaehyun gasped and stumbled into his arms. "You know I've been wanting to hug you like this."

He heard Jaehyun's chuckle muffled om his shoulder. "We've hugged just now."

"Not enough."

Jaehyun laughed and it felt like home. 

"I was going to buy square toast but it's a pity they ran out of stock. You must have wanted it so much."

Jaehyun fell silent, but a second later bursted into a fit of laughter. The man pulled away and turned the confused author's body to the direction of the dining table.

A huge plastic bag from the bakery lay on top of it. "It's me who bought them all, 10 of them."

"Ten?" Jibeom asked with a disbelieve look. "You're a mania."

Jaehyun shoved him off playfully. "I said only for this bread."

The author laughed at the scowl on Jaehyun's face, making the latter laughed too. 

"Hey," Jaehyun called Jibeom when they finally calmed down. "I want to thank you one more time, for taking care of me, and you spent a lot of money for me too. So I was thinking so hard how to repay you-"

"What are you saying," Jibeom cut him off. "It's nothing much. No need to bring it up again."

"Well, I thought of an idea," Jaehyun said, ignored the author. "I don't know if you like it or not. But if you don't want to it's okay too, I just thought maybe-"

"Jaehyun," Jibeom stopped him and held the man's shoulders. "You're rambling. What are you trying to say."

Jaehyun stared at him as if trying to study him. "That night you asked me to go to Mount Sorak," He said carefully. "Do you want to go? I.. We can take my car, but you drive because mom forbid me to drive."

"Really?" Jibeom couldn't feel more excited than that. Physically, Jaehyun was someone he barely met. But inside, he's also Bong. He didn't feel awkward at all.

Jaehyun looked less nervous as he read Jibeom's face. "Yes, I know a great hotel there."

"Well, then… When are you free?"

Jaehyun brightened up like a Christmas tree. "I can… take leave whenever I like," He said with full enthusiasm. "I mean… Well, because of my therapies, I can't go back to work full time, so…" Jaehyun shrugged but looked a bit guilty. "The perks of being the owner's son. I can talk to Taehyun. I can work anytime."

Jibeom smiled. "The perks of being the owner's son huh. Good."

Jaehyun looked up, confused. "Hm?"

Jibeom tilted his head towards his book on Jaehyun's hand. "Then we can do the things in the book. Jeju, Pyongchang and-"

"Busan," Jaehyun finished for him.

"Yeah, Busan," Jibeom chuckled.

Jaehyun jumped on his spot like an excited puppy and dragged him to the couch. 

"Why?" Jibeom laughed. The man's enthusiasm made him feel energetic too.

Jaehyun flashed a wide grin to him, and for a second, Jibeom's heart pounded. He finally got to see Bong's happy and mischievous grin again. This time, it's even better because could see it clearly.

"Let's plan out trip."

Jibeom still didn't know how he could meet Jaehyun's soul in the form of Bong. He also didn't know why and how he's the only one who could see Bong. It was truly a miracle, like they're fated to each other. He didn't know what's the future store for them, but one thing for sure, he's happy. Bong was happy.

They're happy, and they would be alright.

*****


End file.
